2023 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Hitman)
The 2023 Atlantic Hurricane Season was another above-average Atlantic hurricane season that caused $621.62 billion (2023 USD) in damage, With the Arlene forming on June 3 and Sean dissipating on November 7, the season had an average start and a relatively early start. There were several notable storms in 2023. There were a total of 9 major hurricanes. Hurricane Idalia was the strongest hurricane by wind speed and second in both pressure and damages behind Nigel, which caused $250 billion (2023 USD) in damages. Seasonal Forecasts Ahead of and during the season, several national meteorological services and scientific agencies forecast how many named storms, hurricanes, and major hurricanes (Category 3 or higher on the Saffir–Simpson scale) will form during a season, and/or how many tropical cyclones will affect a particular country. These agencies include the Tropical Storm Risk (TSR) Consortium of the University College London, the National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration (NOAA),the Olo Storm Meteorological Center (OSMC) and Colorado State University (CSUC). The forecasts include weekly and monthly changes in significant factors that help determine the number of tropical storms, hurricanes,and major hurricanes within a particular year. On average, an Atlantic hurricane season between 1981 and 2010 contained twelve tropical storms, six hurricanes, and two major hurricanes, with an Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) index of between 66 and 103 units. Storms Timeline ImageSize = width:1500 height:210 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:03/06/2023 till:07/11/2023 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:03/06/2023 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(118-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:03/06/2023 till:14/06/2023 color:C1 text:Arlene (C1) from:23/07/2023 till:04/08/2023 color:C4 text:Bret (C4) from:07/08/2023 till:11/08/2023 color:TS text:Cindy (TS) from:10/08/2023 till:24/08/2023 color:C2 text:Donald (C2) from:18/08/2023 till:26/08/2023 color:C3 text:Emily (C3) barset:break from:20/08/2023 till:03/09/2023 color:C3 text:Franklin (C3) from:23/08/2023 till:28/08/2023 color:TS text:Gert (TS) from:26/08/2023 till:02/09/2023 color:TS text:Harold (TS) from:30/08/2023 till:17/09/2023 color:C5 text:Idalia (C5) from:04/09/2023 till:18/09/2023 color:C4 text:Jose (C4) from:06/09/2023 till:15/09/2023 color:C2 text:Katia (C2) from:09/09/2023 till:13/09/2023 color:TS text:Lee (TS) from:11/09/2023 till:26/09/2023 color:C4 text:Margot (C4) from:19/09/2023 till:02/10/2023 color:C5 text:Nigel (C5) from:24/09/2023 till:30/09/2023 color:TS text:Ophelia (TS) barset:break from:06/10/2023 till:11/10/2023 color:C1 text:Philippe (C1) from:18/10/2023 till:26/10/2023 color:C3 text:Quadarius (C3) from:19/10/2023 till:26/10/2023 color:TS text:Rina (TS) from:24/10/2023 till:07/11/2023 color:C4 text:Sean (C4) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:03/06/2023 till:01/07/2023 text:June from:01/07/2023 till:01/08/2023 text:July from:01/08/2023 till:01/09/2023 text:August from:01/09/2023 till:01/10/2023 text:September from:01/10/2023 till:01/11/2023 text:October from:01/11/2023 till:07/11/2023 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Systems Hurricane Arlene Hurricane Bret Tropical Storm Cindy Hurricane Donald Hurricane Emily Hurricane Franklin Tropical Storm Gert Tropical Storm Harold Hurricane Idalia Hurricane Jose Hurricane Katia Tropical Storm Lee Hurricane Margot Hurricane Nigel Tropical Storm Ophelia Hurricane Philippe Hurricane Quadarius Tropical Storm Rina Hurricane Sean Storm names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2023. The names not retired from this list were used again in the 2029 season. This was the same list used in the 2017 season, with the exceptions of Harold, Idalia, Margot, and Nigel, which replaced Harvey, Irma, Maria and Nate, respectively. The names Harold, Idalia, Margot, and Nigel were used for the first time this year. Seven names, Tammy, Ulmer, Vince, Whitney, Xabat, Yusef, and Zelda, were not used during the course of the year. Retirement On April 17, 2024, at the 46th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Bret, Idalia, Jose, Margot, Nigel and Sean from its rotating name lists due to the amount of damage and deaths they caused, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. They were replaced with Bernice, Izzy, Jerome, Megan, Nick, and Sonny for the 2029 season. Season Effects This is a table of all of the storms that have formed during the 2023 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their names, duration, peak strength, areas affected, damage, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all of the damage figures are in 2023 USD. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons (Hitman)